The First Time
by Potterhead97
Summary: Padfoot sneaks his boyfriend, Moony, into number 12 Grimmauld Place while his family is out and they explore their lusty desires for the first time.


"Sirius, are you sure no one will come back?" asked Remus, holding his lover's clammy hand. "I'm positive. They're all at- well, you know where they are..." The two of them both fell silent, the subject was touchy. Sirius had always felt the role of the black sheep of his family. The Black's were infamous for their faithfulness to Voldemort, and were sickened by Sirius' lack of interest and refusal to attend. They were at a Death eater meeting and Sirius couldn't do anything to stop any of them, not even his older brother.

Remus searched Sirius' face as they continued up the creaky staircase; Sirius had seemed to gotten used to the rejection from his family.

Finally reaching the door with Sirius' name clearly marked on the front, Sirius unlocked it with a flick of his wand and pulled Remus in, slamming the door behind him. Remus examined the room curiously, this was the first time he had entered Sirius' lodgings, and he wondered what his summer prison was like.

The room was dark and messy, the blankets were rumpled and snapshots of the Marauders were hung above the double-sized bed, almost like a shrine. Remus climbed onto his bed and grinned like a little boy at a candy store, his fingers running across the moving photos.

Sirius stood at the foot of the bed, arms crossed, a smug grin creeping onto his face. Remus turned to Sirius, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "These are great! I wish I had the common sense to bring along a camera for the school year."

Sirius strode over to sit by where Remus was kneeling. "You can have one, if you want." Remus turned again, his wavy light brown hair sweeping into his eyes. "Thanks!" Remus then wiggled his fingers just above the photos. "I think... I'll take..." he said slowly before snatching one of Sirius off of the wall, "this one!"

Remus sat next to Sirius, his legs over the side of the bed. They both leaned closer to examine the photo. It was of Sirius fooling about on James' broom, falling off, then laughing away at himself on the grass of the Quidditch field. "Hmm, yes, I do think this will be a bit more fitting on my wall then?" said Remus while stuffing it into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Yeah, for sure," Sirius mumbled, while pushing the hair from Remus' eyes. "It's not like I have enough photos of myself already," he added sarcastically.

Remus chuckled and pushed Sirius onto the tangle of sheets. He flipped over and held Sirius beneath him. Sirius blinked up at him, wondering what his next move would be. Sirius moved his hands over Remus' hips and rubbed them slowly. "Y'know, we _are_ all alone..."

Hoping Remus would take a hint, Sirius swallowed and brought his hands around Remus, pushing their bodies together. Remus glanced at the door and back at Sirius. Sirius had already got Remus, though, for he began kissing away at the teenager's fleshy neck.

Remus fluttered his eyes shut in pleasure, grasping at whatever part of Sirius he could get his hands onto. Sirius then brought his trail of kisses up to Remus' ear. He then whispered a low and hot: "Relax, Moony. Everything's alright, now that we are back together."

Remus' anxiety melted at this, and all of the previous tension was released. He opened his eyes and started to undo the buttons on Sirius' shirt. Once removed, Remus threw the garment to the floor and felt up every inch of Sirius' nude torso.

Sirius smirked at Remus' enjoyment, then proceeded to pull off his partner's t-shirt over his head. He then planted a satisfying kiss onto Remus' lips before flipping him over unexpectedly and straddling his nimble, shaky body.

Sirius chuckled and sat back up, running fingers through his ebony hair. "I've forgotten how easily worked up you get..." He ran a single finger down the side of Remus' face, then leaned down to give him another tender kiss. Sirius trailed his kisses to Remus' neck again, which made him respond with a muffled moan. Sirius buried his nose into the sweet scent Remus' hair gave off, then grinded slowly against Remus' obviously eager crotch.

Remus' head arched back in pleasure and he opened his eyes to unzip Sirius' jeans, which were blocking him from the thing he wanted most.

"Sirius, take these blasted things off," said Remus with a wavering voice.

Sirius obeyed this command and Remus mimicked the now standing boy by wiggling from his jeans, revealing his teal boxers, and threw the pants down to join the rest of their shedded clothing.

Now leaning back on his elbows, Remus glanced up at Sirius who was now all together nude. Remus appeared flushed, and couldn't tear his eyes from the pointing love-organ that was part of Sirius Black.

Yet Sirius just smiled wickedly and crawled back onto the bed seductively. Remus smiled back at Sirius and groped the hard penis in his palm and Sirius winced at the sudden harshness. Remus bit his bottom lip at this and lowered his head down to the swollen thing to graze his lips up and down the length.

After teasing Sirius in this fashion a few times, he finally parted his soft lips, letting the tip enter the moist welcomings of his mouth.

Sirius aggressively shoved his fingers into Remus' hair, which got caught into the tangles. Remus pumped his member into the depths of his mouth a few times so it was thoroughly wet enough to slip inside any necessary locations. Pulling the cock out of his mouth, Remus then bent over, welcoming Sirius to come get his body.

Sirius went to his knees and rubbed his dick between Remus' clothed cheeks. Remus groaned and said, "Let's get on with it already."

The two of them facing the headboard, Sirius slipped off Remus' boxers, revealing his passion-filled dick pointing towards the ceiling. "Mmm," Sirius sighed delightfully, then leaned over Remus' body. While doing so, he slipped his penis between Remus' legs so they now touched as Sirius grinded up against him.

Remus clutched at the headboard with one hand and grabbed at Sirius' hand that held his side. "C'mon, Padfoot," he whimpered, and soon felt Sirius' lips turn up into a smile along his neck.

At last, Sirius pulled his dick back and entered Remus' longing body. Remus grit his teeth as he thrusted into him, and the wooden headboard thumped against the wall. Sirius' hand escaped Remus' hold and he groped at Moony's arse still while thrusting back and forth slowly.

The hot breath against Remus' neck was driving him absolutely mad with arousal. Not before too long, Sirius' hand snaked around Remus and clasped around Remus' cock.

Working at the hard measure, Sirius thrusts came quicker as he started to rub off his partner.

Nothing aroused him more than making Remus pleased. Going faster with the thrusting and pumping, Sirius heard numerous whimpers emerge from Remus. So along Sirius went, harder and harder into his lover's opening. Sweat had accumulated on both of their bodies and Remus' nails scratched against the boarding as he got closer and closer to his climax. "Sirius," he whined, begging for sudden bliss.

Sirius rubbed his cheek on Remus' drenched neck, then suddenly bit down quite hardly into the warm flesh. Remus let out a long and low groan and it became difficult for him to breathe. Sirius dug his nails into Remus' hips as he went in even deeper and pushed even faster. He, too, was coming close to climax.

Biting into Remus a second time, Remus let out a moan and his body started to quiver with excitement. Finally, Sirius felt the trembling penis he held pump out luscious cum into his grasp and he quickly pulled out of Remus, only to grind against his ass one last time before he also peaked and let out all of his milky goodness.

Remus collapsed into the pillows and Sirius followed him down, feeling Remus' hard breaths against his body as he wrapped his arms around the exhausted boy.

He gently smoothed down Remus' sweat ridden hair "How was it?" asked Sirius in a rough voice. Remus shifted his arm and laced his fingers in between Sirius slick ones. "Not bad, for the first time." Remus brought Sirius' hand to his lips and pecked a loving kiss onto the back of it.

Sirius snuggled closer and the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
